


Shiroi's RioYuu Drabble

by SacredShiroiWrites



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Lot's of AU, M/M, Rio likes candy is my hc, Very OOC, help how to write, i don't know how to tag, lots of fluff, trying to not write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredShiroiWrites/pseuds/SacredShiroiWrites
Summary: Pretty much a collection of RioYuu drabble that i write out of my free time so enjoy
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Kikyo Rio, Kikyo Rio/Goryo Yuto
Kudos: 3





	Shiroi's RioYuu Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up because i actually have a lot of prompt to get through

“Rio! look at what i just bought.” Rio turns around to see what his boyfriend bought. It’s a bag of napolin flavored gummy candy.

“Napolin candy?” The keyboardist asked. He knew that this would happen since he saw the promo of the candy in the supermarket they always pass by.

“Yep, You know how much i love Napolin.” He said. He then opens the candy and gives one to Rio.

“What are you doing?” The green haired sounds irritated.

“Taste one! Please for me?” Rio can’t say no to that big puppy eyes Yuuto always makes when Yuuto begs him to do something for him. He sighs and eats the candy. Surprisingly he seems to like it.

Well Rio does like sweets but he always denies it when someone brings that topic to him. He savors the sweets flavor.

“You like it?” Rio snaps out, and swallows the candy.

“Not really…” Rio said, while looking away from the guitarist.

“Yeah… right… anyway i’ll just put this in the cupboard.” He says while walking to the kitchen’s cupboard to store the candy.

  
  


Then… Rio starts to eat the candy, completely unnoticed by Yuuto. How? you may ask, It’s simple anyway. At night he will come down to the kitchen and take some of the candy back to his room, and very quietly with that. But after a few days, he got caught while doing it.

He was about to leave the kitchen when Yuuto went into the kitchen to get some water. At first Yuuto didn’t know Rio was there since the kitchen is dark, but he bumps into the keyboardist who was about to escape from the kitchen. Rio already swallowed the gummies, but he knows he’s pretty much fucked up.

“Rio? What are you doing here?” The guitarist ask.

“Umm... “ Rio is literally sweating cold sweats right now.

“Don’t lie to me Rio.”

The keyboardist then sighed and told him the truth with a little bit of a twist. “Well, I was just getting a drink… and then I got curious and ate some of the gummies you bought.” After a few seconds of silence, the guitarist chuckles softly so as not to wake the other bandmates in the sharehouse. 

“Just tell me you actually like sweets Rio, it’s not that hard.” Yuuto continued to laugh until he felt a sudden thump on his head.

“Now you know it… I want to tell you about it, but I already know you would literally laugh at me.” Rio pouts. He felt a hand on his hair, caressing the strands.

“Well sorry, it’s just kinda surprising.” The guitarist then pulled out the gummies from the cupboard. “Wanna eat these together in my room?” The guitarist offers in which Rio accepts it. After that they stay up all night eating gummies and talking to each other until morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I always have this idea that Rio actually do like sweets, he's just doesn't want to be seen by everyone while eating it. That's it, that's the headcanon


End file.
